royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hopper Croakington II
Hopper Croakington II, or as his friends call him as just Hopper, is a major supporting character in the Ever After High franchise series. Although he is an unskilled charmer unlike his father, Hopper is a Royal because of unknown reasons. Personality Hopper is a very shy boy who turns into a frog when he gets tongue-tied or flustered. This causes Hopper to be annoyed with his approach on girls, such as Briar. Hopper considers his alter ego, the charming yet attractive frog of his transformation, very annoying. However, he is conscious of his whereabouts, and he talks differently. Hopper also has a huge crush on Briar Beauty, but the two are friends and Briar knows of Hopper's frog form. As to giving presents to girls, he gives frog-related stuff which girls find disgusting. He is a Royal. Appearance Hopper has bright green eyes, freckles and dark red hair. Family Hopper is the son of the Frog Prince from the fairy tale The Frog Prince. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Hopper's name represents a jolly action that a frog would do: hop. This name is relevant as he has his own frog form as well. Friends Hopper is best friends with Daring Charming and Dexter Charming. He is also friends with C.A Cupid. Although he has a crush on Briar, they remain friends. Pet Hopper owns a dragonfly that he got on legacy year. Romance Hopper has a big crush on Briar Beauty. Powers Hopper has the ability to turn in and out of his frog form, and he does so by stuttering when flirting with girls. Hopper does this unintentionally most of the time, and considers his failed attempts annoying, as he proves it by exclaiming formal curse words such as "Blast!". Outfit: Basic Hopper wears a white shirt with a formal tie under his pink formal vest and red jacket with the same patterns, in different laid-out patterns. His jacket has a black tux collar. Hopper wears light brown knee-length shorts and he accessorizes with a frog prince crown and a yellow pocket hanker-chief. Outfit: Legacy Day Hopper wears his hair in a stick form. He wears a black shirt with a white collar underneath his black and pink over-shirt. He wears a textured dark turquoise colored robe with leopard print shoulder pads and a majestic maroon cape. Hopper accessorizes with a large king-sized crown, a dark turquoise bow tie, a badge and a sun-resembling pocket watch and pocket watch chain. Trivia *Hopper Croakington II, Jackson Jekyll, and Holt Hyde are all very similar. *Hopper has an alter form, his frog form, which is used to enchant girls such as Briar Beauty. Jackson Jekyll has an alter ego - Holt Hyde. Holt is often very flirty with other ladies and is great party guest. Hopper is helpful enough to aid in Briar's party planning. *In "True Hearts Day Part 2", Hopper's character background does not have a Royal seal sign. Instead, it has a miniature frog form of himself and a prince and a princess kissing in a red love heart. *Hopper needs to remain in frog form if he wishes to talk to female students. Others, like C.A. Cupid misunderstood and thought that he wished to turn back into human. Revealed in "Here Comes Cupid", Hopper continues to flirt with girls if he remains human. Gallery Hopper Croakington II - Hear Come's Cupid.png|Hopper Hopper Crokington II the Son of the Frog Prince.png|Son of the Frog Prince Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Boys